For Me, It's You
by Luff the Hufflepuff
Summary: While hunting in a small town in Virginia, the Winchesters meet a girl who changes their lives forever. But whether it's for the better or worse, is left up to the decision of her telling them of the strange encounters she endures every so often from the
1. Virginia

For Me, It's You

By Luff The HufflePuff

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is property of the WB (and the new CW). The title is of a Train song of the same name. The rights for the title belong to Train. The OC's in this fic are mine and mine alone. Ask permission before using them. Please and thank you.

A/N: Hello! This fic was uploaded on the SNFF site hosted by Kayim several months ago, and after my Beta constantly told me to repost it here, I did so. So if you recognized it from somewhere else, that is why.

Second A/N: I want to say that my story is dedicated to my beta reader, who has endured almost everything in order to read this story. Oh, and Elphie (Elphaba) Manhiem is an original character of mine. And thanks to Forcryinoutloud who explained how to use the HTML tags when I was confused. This story title is based off of the Train song of the same name. I love Train and it helped my story along the writing process. Enjoy

Chapter One,

Virginia

"Hello?" asked a voice from the other end; a sharp, low note. Dean's face broke into a smile as he imagined her in her early Sunday attire and took several seconds to calm himself.

"Hello," He echoed back, mentally berating himself for not thinking up anything more conversationally stimulating.

But nonetheless, there was a short laugh from the other end.

"Always the charmer," There was a pause and Dean wondered if she had hung up on him again, "Still here," She said, reading his mind. He smiled, wondering for the millionth time how she had gotten to know him so well. "So, what's the big emergency that you had to wake me up at seven in the bloody morning?" She asked agitatedly but he knew she was taking it lightly.

Dean's smile grew bigger as her last sentence ran threw his mind.

"So I woke you up? Does that mean you in your lovely shorts and top?" He asked, holding his breath for some unknown reason. There was a pause on the other end before she laughed.

"Wrong as ever, Dean. I'm only wearing my underwear and bra. Dumbass." She said lightly and with no trace of embarrassment. Dean almost dropped the phone.

"Like to see that."

"Maybe you can, if you pick me up tonight." She said slyly.

"What makes you think I was gonna pick you up?"

"I'm sixteen today."

"I thought you were going to get your big 'coming out' party at sixteen."

"I don't do parties." She paused again as she let Dean register this and continued. "My parents are out all day–

"No they're not. I know you better, Elphie."

"Well, they will be when you pick me up. Joshua is out of town and Mom and Dad volunteered to help with Megan."

"What a treat that'll be," He said sarcastically

"She's gonna want to go out trick or treating tonight. She's still pissed that they're coming with her, being the old age of ten and all. I'm just pleased they are leaving." _Well, I'm pleased too, if I get to spend tonight with you..._ Dean thought with a smirk

"What's she dressing up like tonight?"

"Something like a rock star...She was going with Zombie but I told her she had her whole design wrong, that there's rotted flesh instead of dark circles under her eyes. She's also pissed I shot down all her monster ideas, for some reason every time she mentioned a new idea, I got the image in my mind her showing up at your house and you laughing your head off and giving her billions of pointers. Or a real monster would come and answer the door and eat her for being a Dumbass poser." Dean heard the subtle note of anguish in her voice and felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry Elphie. Really am...I didn't mean to screw up your–

"Don't get all 'chick flick' on me here. Dean, it's fine. It's better to know what's out there and know how to protect yourself rather than live in happy land and go in unprepared. You did me a favor."

"Elphaba–

"Don't use my name. God, what were me parents thinking? They fucking doomed me to an existence of being compared to Saint Älphäba, the devil worshipper." She heard Dean snigger on the other end and began to act offended. "Oh great, my boyfriend is laughing at me. I think I might have to go and lick my wounds."

"Ooh, I'd like to watch that, actually I'd like to have that job."

"Pervert. Bring my gift when you're picking me up tonight."

"'Course ma'am."

"Love ya,"

"You too." With a click, the connection ended and Dean felt more pleased with himself than ever when he realized that she had trapped him into bringing a gift and picking her up. He didn't mind it though, because she meant so much to him that he could do the something so small she wanted in return.

And with his imagination in overdrive, he began to think of things to buy her.

The sun had long since fallen, the only lights source being several hall lights they hadn't bothered to turn off. Dean turned off the stupid Monster Movie Marathon and stood, stretching from the prolonged sit of watching a ghost that was completely stereotyped. It was amusing to watch how completely off the mark the movie was.

It was almost nine by now. Soon enough, he'd be with Elphie, the girl he always wanted to be with.

Without knowing it consciously, he headed for the shower, lost in deep thoughts about Elphie when Sam opened the door and took one look at the smirk on Dean's face and shuddered.

"What?" Dean asked his brother agitatedly, seeing the shocked look on Sam's face and being interrupted from a good daydream. "What?"

"Why're you so pleased?" Sam asked, looking up at his brother.

"None your business, move Geek boy." Dean said, trying to push Sam out of his way, but Sam stood his ground, with great difficulty.

Whilst at thirteen years old, Sam was very strong for his age; he was nothing against his brother's 17 year old bulk from fighting ghosts and other supernatural baddies over ten years.

"But it is my business if you're so pleased. And you only get that pleased when it comes to–" Sam stopped himself short and checked the calendar. "It's Elphie's birthday today." He said slowly.

"So?"

"So, you're going to go see her. Even when dad's on a hunt–

"The gun is downstairs Sammy. Use it if you need it. Don't you have a party to go to anyway?" He asked, trying to displace his brother from the doorway.

"Nah, I'm much more interested why you're so desperate to see Elphie..."

"Drop it, Geek Boy!"

"No, this is only getting good–

"Fuck off!" Dean was getting increasingly angrier, pissed off that Sam just didn't get the hint. He needed to get ready for Elphie and he didn't want to screw up her birthday, after all she had done so well with his birthday, even if was late. It had meant so much to him, and Sam was about to ruin everything by standing in Dean's way.

"If it's this important, maybe Dad'll like to known about it–

"MOVE BEFORE I BREAK YOU SCRAWNY LITTLE NECK!" Dean yelled, pulling Sam by the shirt and tossed him on the ground of the hallway, crossed the threshold of the door, and slammed it shut.

He turned the little lock key and was still fuming as he stripped and let the hot needles hit his skin, burning him as his anger at Sam had. He had his quarrels with Sam before, but he hadn't been properly angry at Sam for several years. He absentmindedly scrubbed and washed his hair, still lost in his thoughts of anger at Sam and what potentially would happen when he saw Elphie tonight. He felt an odd sensation in his stomach and began to scrub harder.

Maybe Elphie _was_ right, he was getting chick flick on her. But he knew he couldn't help it, he kept coming back to the idea that she was meant for him, and he was very comfortable with that idea.

Dean got out of the shower, dried himself off and dressed in the nicest things he could find, (which unfortunately, was not all that different from his normal everyday attire). Sighing after spending several minutes deciding on which cologne, he picked one that was light and simple. It was the kind of thing Elphie liked, that red headed firecracker.

He remembered when he told her what he and his family did. It took a little persuading, and Dean had been sure she was going to dump him as soon as she registered what he had said. But he had been wrong; she had never shrunk away and stood proudly by his side, and told him she'd always be there to make sure nothing happened to him.

The house was quiet, and Dean was glad Sam decided to go to a party or trick or treating or whatever the hell Sam went, but was glad to know he was gone and out of his hair, even if he should have been more nervous over where Sam was. Dean retrieved the keys to the Impala, glad more than ever that he could drive such a cool car, and shoved them in his pockets.

He gave a quick glance over the house and locked the main doors as he headed out into the crisp Halloween night air. He put the key into the Impala, started it up, and drove away.

She lived two miles away, down stupid dirt roads that had more holes in it than Swiss cheese. But he was glad for the silence while it was there. He wanted to sort his thoughts while he could, so he could think up a grand speech when he arrived at her house. He wanted to be grand, for she had always been grand.

He pulled up to her house silently, the rows of neatly manicured homes surrounding her house, all of the lights off. Probably off at some rich people party. He was left with the fleeting thought that Elphie had decided to go but the thought was diminished when he saw a small light in the direction of Elphie's room.

Dean grabbed the ivy trellis and began to climb until he reached the large tree and began to climb to reach her room. The branch he sat on was just below her window and he could see a small lamp on in her room, Elphie sitting and reading. Dean's mouth went dry.

She was wearing jeans that went much lower than Dean had ever seen and a three jacket layer, her auburn hair up in a pony tail in the back of her head. She couldn't've been more perfect and Dean didn't register how long he sat and watched her, five maybe even ten minutes. But he realized his body was deciding to actually see and touch her as he knocked on the window and sat to see her open the window silently.

"Hey," He said, his mouth still terribly dry. Elphie's smile seemed to brighten everything and Dean felt a swell of pride. She was _his_. And she was perfect.

"Hey," She echoed back. "I thought for a moment you weren't going to come..."

"Sorry, I was just sitting in the tree and I was watching–" Dean stopped himself short, realizing what he was confessing to her. She laughed good-naturedly and put a hand on his own.

"Don't fret...Were you watching me?" She asked, even though she knew the answer. He flushed. "I'm flattered...So are we going to sit in this tree all night or are we going to go somewhere?"

Dean nodded, unable to trust what else would tumble out of his mouth. He offered his arm to her as she swung her legs over the window ledge and slid onto the tree branch where Dean sat.

She kissed him slightly on the mouth and he smiled despite himself. They climbed down the tree with ease and hurried into the car where she turned and kissed him passionately, letting his tongue slide pass her lips.

Against everything his downstairs brain wanted, he pulled away.

"I feel weird if we did this here. After all, your folks don't exactly like me and all..." She nodded too, and they drove away from the suburbia. They sat next to each other for several minutes without saying anything until she sighed.

"I'm glad you came. Better than sitting in my room and reading again. Boring as hell," She said quietly. "D'you know what my parent's bought me?"

"What?" Dean asked, slightly curious.

"A car... A Mercedes Benz!" Dean looked over at Elphie to make sure he wasn't delusional. She had gotten one of the best cars on the market and yet she didn't seem all that happy about it.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's just too...Rich! They think I want their lives, and I don't. I wanna live dangerously, fighting stupid Supernatural beings with you, not fighting the bills whether or not to oppose certain books in schools! What a hell that would be to live in!" She cried. Dean understood her feelings but was still confused to why she was upset at the car. "I'm sorry I'm boring you to hell, but it's just so frustrating." She said as he pulled over into a deserted area off the road. "Ooh, do I get my gift now?" She asked, looking at him with her big brown eyes.

Dean felt a pleasant feeling in his chest and was quite sure his heart had melted.

"Yeah, you do." He said, pulling something out from his back pocket. As he began to hand it to her, it felt like it was too small, not good enough, and it was bound to be thrown at him for stupidity. Her parents, who didn't even really like her, had bought her a car. "Erm, actually it's not all that–

"A present is a present. Dean, give it to me," And so she grabbed it and opened it. She paused for what seemed an eternity, and Dean was aching to know what she thought of it, a tear ran down her cheek.

She held up the picture where Elphie, Dean, Sam, and John had stood together after meeting her, celebrating the fact that Dean had found a girl who was wonderful.

She remembered how Sam stood dumbstruck at how she was so easy with the fact they were "_professionally_" popping ghosts. John had congratulated Dean for such a catch, and had lectured him about not taking advantage of Elphie.

She remembered how the most she was worried about was that John was going to question her if she worshipped the devil, but he never asked. She then noticed she should have been more worried about the fact her pants were unzipped, pointed out by Sam. It had been one of the best days of her life. With her _real_ family.

"You became part of my family and a part of my heart when that picture was taken." He said. She looked up at him as another tear fell. "I can get you something else, there's also another thing in there–

"It's so perfect. Thank you," She said, her voice wavering. She had been ready to put the picture back when she found a Japanese symbol on a chain. "Dean...?" She asked confused. Dean swallowed a lump in his throat and smiled.

"It's the symbol for love and protection. I thought it was fitting but if you–" She cut him off by kissing him strongly.

"This was my best birthday. I got everything I wanted." She paused, looking into his green eyes.

"D'you wanna learn how to drive the Impala?" He asked. She nodded and he looked at her trembling hands "Okay then, sit on my lap and I help you."

"Pervert. Guess everything you say and ask me all have ulterior motives, don't they Dean?" She asked but climbed onto his lap nonetheless. "You smell really nice," She said. Dean wanted to return the complement as she smelt amazing, and if she had sat a little more to the left, she would have felt his amazement for her herself.

"Okay, so you place your hand's here," He said, taking the smooth white flesh and placing them on the steering wheel. He registered that it was ten thirty, and felt her neck brush his nose and he felt gooseflesh arise on the back of her neck. They spent almost an hour driving the Impala, careful and slow. He curled his fingers around hers and she turned in his lap and kissed him beautifully. He placed his hand on her shoulder when she broke away.

"Parking's for losers. I'm not doing this in your car, having known this used to be your dad's and he still drives it on occasion." Dean recognized the truth in her words and sighed.

"And I doubt you have any protection in this car," She continued. He nodded guiltily, and offered a place. "We can't do this at my house, out of the question," She said sharply as the thought left his lips. He thought for a moment and began to ready to take her home when she stopped him. "You're dad's out on a hunt, right?"

"Yeah," He said

"And Sam's out at some kind of party, right?" He nodded confusedly before realizing what she was offering and where. "And you have the right kind of protection?" He didn't say anything as he started the car and drove the opposite way, the way to his own home. He could feel her heart race as she put her head on his shoulder. The minutes passed by in silence before he pulled up into the driveway of his home.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him as they blindly went into the house, pushing the door open and Dean dropped her onto his bed, kissing her more passionately than he ever had. She began to unbutton her jeans as Dean pulled off her shirt. He began to kiss the nape of her neck and where her flesh began to curve.

"Dean, da–ah!" Yelled a voice behind them. Sam stood there, his boxers and tee-shirt already on.

"SAM!" Yelled both Dean and Elphie.

"Elphie? Dean is this why–

"GET OUT!" Yelled Dean. Elphie began to hunt for her shirt desperately, forgetting momentarily that she only had her underwear on.

"Sam, where the hell is Dean–Dean?" Elphie's mouth fell open as she spun and dropped to the ground, only her head visible to both Sam and John Winchester.

"Mr. Winchester...uh, nice to see you again." Elphie said in a small voice, humiliated more than she ever had been in her life.

"Elphie?" John asked as he looked down at her red face. She was quite envious that Dean still wore most of his clothes. What had she been thinking?

"I thought you said your dad was on a hunt?" She said, looking at Dean who was a similar color red.

"I did too..." John picked something up and tossed it to Elphie, it was her shirt.

"The Demon, it's here. Get dressed. And ready to shoot." He said, and looked at Elphie and his eldest son. "I'll deal with you two later." Both he and Sam left.

Elphie dressed faster than she ever had, and in a matter of seconds she had both shirt and pants on. She and Dean left the room. John handed Elphie a gun. "You know how to shoot? Good," He said. "You see the Demon, shoot it."

Somehow, she and Sam got paired up to take the upstairs. She couldn't look at him without blushing, knowing exactly what was running through his mind.

"So," She said, breaking the ice. "How does it feel to see your big brother's girlfriend naked? And at Thirteen, too. That's more than Dean saw for awhile. Cheers," She said. Sam looked up at her curiously and she almost snorted. "What'd you do for Halloween, thought you had a party..."

"I wanted to see what Dean was up to. I think I regret that now," Sam said and Elphie laughed. "Elphie...Happy Birthday." She felt touched that Sam knew it was her birthday and felt a sweeping feeling for Dean that she would _not_ share with anyone, especially Dean. She was slightly disappointed that the Winchesters burst on her fun, actually _very_ disappointed.

"Thanks, Sammy. I think I got this part covered," She said, nodding at the only room they hadn't checked yet. "You can head on downstairs. I know how to shoot,"

"No, Dean'll kill me if I leave you!"

"Sammy, I've got it." She was about to prove her point when something grabbed her and pulled her into the darkness of the room, slamming the door shut.

"DEAN, DAD! IT'S GOT ELPHIE!" He yelled, and tried to get in the room. He heard two gun shots before a scream emitted and his brother showed up, his father right behind him.

"What'd you say?" Dean said urgently

"It's got Elphie!" Sam said again as Dean tried to break down the door. He shot the handle and kicked the door in.

Elphie stood, no _floated_, in the middle of the room, a gun held up to her neck. No tears were on her face and as Dean stepped in the room, he heard the gun be cocked into position. A dark, black figure stood to the side of the room, his eyes on Dean and his family.

"Shoot it," She yelled. "Shoot it." The dark figure shook his head as the gun came closer to her neck.

"You step forward, she dies..." Dean had the fleeting thought of: So the figure _was_ a ghost, not a demon. And held his gun at the ready, waiting to shoot.

"Shoot him!" She cried as the barrel nuzzled her skin painfully. "DEAN, SHOOT IT!" Dean reached for his gun when a shot echoed and Elphie dropped to the floor. Dean ran to the fallen girl as John began to fire holy water and gunshots. The thing disappeared before real damage had been done.

Elphie was gasping in pain, her neck spilling blood onto Dean's hands.

"Being shot's a bitch," She said as John came over and picked her up, careful not to touch her wound.

"This needs to be stitched up." John said as he lied her down on her stomach. Dean grabbed her hand, squeezing it comfortably. "You want some Jack?" He asked, holding up a bottle of amber liquid. She turned to Dean awkwardly, looking up into his face confused.

"It numbs you, takes away the bite of the needle. Helps a lot," Dean said to reassure his father's motives. She shook her head and cried in pain when she felt the back of her neck on fire.

"You sure? Looks like the rock salt really burned your skin around the wound." John said as he began applying rubbing alcohol to the needle in his hand. She nodded, and gritted her teeth.

"Get it over with," She said before he splashed some holy water on the wound and got to work.

An hour, twenty-two stitches, and three painkillers later, everyone sat on the couch, Elphie's head on Dean's lap.

She absentmindedly listened to John yell at Dean for his irresponsibility and how she could have seriously gotten hurt. She felt as if sleep was trying to grab her in its clutches, barely noticing John looking approvingly at how Dean stroked her hair possessively, she only could feel the relief and smiled despite herself.

"She's in no condition to go home tonight, or anywhere. She can stay in Dean's room tonight, so you can look after her." He paused for a second as Sam began to stir from his sleep. "And Dean, start thinking with your upstairs brain, kay? Just 'cause she's sleeping in your bed doesn't mean you should try for anything,"

Dean nodded, for the first time in his life, knowing he would have none of those thoughts as he carried her to his room, kissing her softly, and placed her upon his bed.

"Thanks," She mumbled, and smiled as grasped his hand and pulled him into a lying position right next to her.

"I love you," He said, barely above a whisper.

"And I always will," She said and fell asleep.

He felt a pang of appreciation and fell asleep not too long after that, knowing she was safe with him.

The morning was blue and sweet, the sky perfect. The silence around her was obvious and was everything she had wanted.

She barely registered a dull pain in her neck as she felt someone's breath on her neck, and she shivered involuntarily. Her accompanist began to stir and she felt safe in there arms.

"Welcome back," He said groggily and Elphie's mind went into overdrive as the past twelve hours washed over her. The pain in her neck began to intensify slightly.

"Yeah, this is a great welcome," She said without a hint of sarcasm. This is how she wanted to wake up every morning, to Dean's breath on the back of her neck, to have his strong arms wrapped around her protectively against all demons and...

"What was thing last night?" She asked him, sitting up.

"A ghost. Who it was, I dunno. We thought it was a demon, but we were wrong." He said softly and kissed her on her cheek, making goose flesh erupt in the place his lips last touched. "Feeling better?"

"Better. Hurt like hell last night," She said, having the mad urge to scratch the tender area on her neck.

"I think I might get it checked out by your father again." They sat in silence for several moments, where they held onto each other, when she knew she needed to say it, to ask the question. "You're leaving today, aren't you?" She asked quietly. Dean seemed hesitant to answer and sighed.

"Well, the ghost is gone, and Dad'll want to make sure you're okay, and then we'll probably be off and then..."

"And then I'll never see you again," She said, finishing his sentence. She felt a thick lump in her throat that made it extremely hard to breathe, and a single tear wove its way down her cheek. He kissed her softly on her shoulder and she ached to reach the passion they had the night before, and she knew she would die if she never got the chance. For it wasn't just for the sex, but it was for the partner too.

"I don't want you to leave," She said suddenly. Dean pulled away and sighed.

"You know I can't stay–

"I know! That's what's so frustrating! I want you, and I can't have you." Tears filled her brown eyes as she looked at him. "What if I went with you–?

"No," He said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get hurt!"

"Well you and your family get hurt, and it'll help to have _some_ medical practitioner along with you all. I know I'll get hurt, but I'll take that chance if it means I'll be with you!" She said, crying now. She needed him to know. "And I love you, if I let you go ahead and leave, I'll never see you again and the man, the _only_ man I'll ever love, will never be there. I'd pass up on happiness. And Dean, I'm happiest with you." He kissed her slightly, several tears sliding down his cheeks.

"But you'll get hurt; I can't let you come..."

"Too bad, because it's not up to you." She kissed him, there tears intermingling. "I've made my decision. I'm coming. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life hunting down Supernatural baddies, because if it means being with you, I'd go to hell itself and bring you back."

He looked desperately into her eyes, and kissed her much more passionately than the night before but gently. She didn't know how long they sat like that, holding each other, but eventually they broke apart.

"But dad, he'll never let you come." She smiled wickedly this time and Dean felt his heart lighten

"Well, too bad him as well, because it isn't up to him either."

She heard the sounds of shuffling boxes, and Elphie was sure she heard several curses. But despite whatever awaited her in the room before her, she opened the door and walked in.

John stood, looking like he had lost something when he brought his head up and acknowledged Elphie's entrance. Elphie stood for a second while he sat down some boxes, clearing some sort of "path" in order to speak to her properly. She tried to summon up all her courage, as she had done with Dean but kept getting the awful image of kissing John and had to shake her head to clear herself of that image.

"Mr. Winchester..."

"John," He corrected lightly, sitting on the edge of the table.

"John," She echoed back to him, finding herself unable to speak.

"Come here, I'll check over your neck," he said, clearing a space for her to lie down on. She did so and waited for the right moment to start a conversation, thankfully it was John who initiated the conversation. "Must have been an experience for you," He said as he began to take off several of the bandages.

"What, the demon or the fact that me and Dean almost had sex?" She asked, shocked the words came so easily, especially around Dean's father, but John seemed unfazed.

"Both." He grunted and peeled back a thin layer of medical tape. It stung to have the fresh air on her neck again. "If you guys had...It's called 'Statutory Rape'. Even if consensual. Gotta understand this, I know you and Dean Care about each other, but it could end up to be very problematic for you." he said in a strained voice.

From what Dean had told her, this was as close as John had ever gotten to a 'heart to heart' conversation. She felt very touched.

"Thank you, John, for being concerned. But me and him have it under control." She said honestly and wondered how she could start what she wanted to say and sat in silence for several minutes while John doctored her neck back up.

"I'm truly pleased to have met you, Elphaba Manheim." He said, using her full name for the first time in months. She felt the sting of loneliness hit her all over and knew she had to say it now or forever hold her peace.

"I can't let Dean leave. I love him too much, and to have him leave would kill me on the inside." She said and continued before John could interrupt. "And I know he can't stay because he has his obligations. And I can't live without, so I'm coming along," She said quickly, wanting to get her point across.

"Elphaba–

"It's still 'Elphie', _John_,"

"Elphaba," He said firmly, "there are troubles and dangers you haven't even begun to–

"But I'm willing to risk it if it means I can be with Dean," She said, cutting John off once again. John looked her up and down as she stood tall and strong, though she felt as if she'd melt into a puddle with the scrutinizing look John was giving her. "I'm not asking your permission, because I've made up my mind and I'm going to do it. And nothing you can say or do can change this" She said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't even think of stopping this, as it's out of my hands. I was merely trying to figure out what gun would be suitable for you."

"Oh," She felt embarrassment rise in her face and couldn't manage anything more. She stayed quiet as he began rifling through the boxes and handed her two things: a long barrel shot gun and a bottle of holy water

"Happy Birthday, these are the most needed tools in our line of work." Elphie, who didn't trust her voice, nodded along with what John was saying, feeling light and happy. She was going to be able to live, with Dean, and fight everything that came into her path.

"Thank you, John. Thank you." She said, debating whether or not to hug the older man.

"Just prove to me that I didn't make the wrong decision." A tear of gratitude fell down her cheek as she left the small study, clutching the two items very close to her chest.

"Just pull off over here for a second, Dean. I have to go say good-bye." Not as if she wanted to, but John had said it would be better if she told her parents she was leaving rather than seem like she was missing and have the whole nation be on the lookout for her when they were to be the most invisible family on Earth.

She hopped out of the car, a high collared jacket on to cover her battle wounds. She unlocked the front door and a loud cry greeted her.

"Fabala!" Cried a voice from the other part of the room. Joshua carried a small baby that certainly was not his own. He hurried over to her and grasped her in an awkward one armed hug. "We were getting worried last night. Gone, and everything. Melena will be pleased to see you again." He said as a small blonde woman worked her way out into the front room.

"Fae, is that you? Oh, Joshua, give me back Maggie." She kissed the side of her younger sister's face and smiled brightly. "Mom was nervous when she saw your car gone. How much?"

"Ten," Elphie replied, holding her niece for a quick second. "I can only be here for another second. I'm leaving, and never coming back,"

Joshua and Melena exchanged looks, the two well into their twenties, Joshua nearing his thirties within the next week or so. They had been afraid of this.

"So you're running off with that boy, Dean?" Melena stated, looking out the door window, to see the infamous black Impala parked on the side of the drive. "Good car, but where you to live? Where you to go?" She asked.

"We'll find out soon enough. Look, I'm going with his family. I'm good and safe. Just tell mom and dad that I'm gone. After I'm long gone. Tonight at dinner, got it?" The two nodded, looking over their shoulders for any listening ears. "My cell phone number is the same, but call me for only emergencies. Dire emergencies. Things you can't explain." She looked roughly into their eyes, knowing this would be the last time she saw them. "I love you; take good care of yourselves,"

"Will do, saint Älphäba." Joshua said as Elphie hurried out the front door and into the car door of the Impala. No wave good bye, no honk, nothing as the car pulled out of the drive and onto the road and out of sight. Melena felt a sadness explode within herself and began to cry.

"We'll never see her again, Josh." She said through the tears. Joshua wanted desperately to lie, but knew it would only hurt worse if he did so.

"Well, maybe in death, but in life: no. I doubt we ever will." They stood there for along time, crying and comforting each other in the early November wind.


	2. Tulsa

For Me, it's you

By Luff the HufflePuff

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Blah Blah Blah. You know the drill

A/N: This was originally part two of my story. But it ended up being a 30 pager, and I thought, what the hell, just cut it in half. Just think it of a very very long One Shot. My story is still dedicated to KK, my Beta reader and this time, it's also made out to those who live in Africa, who suffer when they don't have to.

Chapter Two,

Tulsa

_Four Months Later_

The ten thousand dollars Elphie had gotten for selling her Mercedes lasted long and still a large portion of the money still existed in there pockets, but was used as emergency money when they didn't have enough from the scams or hustling pool. They were making sure they had enough left over for supplies and in case a walk into the Hospital was needed (John said only if his sons or Elphie was dying, he would never go to the Hospital, for it would raise uncomfortable amount of questions).

Many successful hunts had taken place and Elphie felt more alive than she ever had back in her suburbia hell. Her aim had improved tenfold and her sharp tongue came useful many times as a distraction or some sort of researcher. John always knew when it was time to reel her back in, but until it was, he would let her stretch out on her chain as far as it went.

And nothing truly bad happened to any of them, for all they knew. But Elphie, however, kept a secret darker than she wanted to admit. And as she woke up on December 19th, it took her slightly longer to wake and she felt weaker than normal. Dean and John had been out that night. She remembered the slight escapade that had happened the night before with the dark and handsome stranger, but pushed the notion away. _That_ had nothing to do with it. She was probably coming down with something; after all she hadn't visited a doctor in over five months. Nothing to get herself worried about. But she didn't mention anything about it to Dean or John, just in case.

On January 17, the Winchesters (this now included Elphie, even though it had not been formal or even at all, she just _was_) found themselves in the town of Tulsa, Oklahoma, in a cheap motel on the outskirts of town. They were hunting a Werewolf, something Dean despised more than anything. John had been gone for hours at a time, usually leaving Elphie, Dean, and Sam in the motel unless he needed them researching.

That day, John was out god-knows-where doing god-knows-what, and Elphie was busy researching. Dean offered to come along, as he almost always did, usually ending up somewhere private and alone for awhile before heading back to the motel again, slightly more pleased and tired than on their way out. But that day Elphie refused, saying something about needing to run another errand. So Dean and Sam were stuck in a small room, playing a game of black jack when the door opened.

Dean reached for his gun but stopped when he noticed Elphie standing there.

"Hey, took you long enough, you want to join me and Sammy's game. It's black jack, I swear I won't make you play strip poker this–" His smile faltered as he saw the paleness of her skin and her lips trembling. "Elphie, you okay?"

"Dean, can I talk to you?" she asked, eyeing Sam. "Alone?" She elaborated, and Sam huffed.

"Why can't I get to know anything?" He whined, still sitting on the ground.

"Because you're not special enough for this conversation. None your business anyway. Now get!" Dean spat at Sam. Sam, however, seemed to have no intentions of moving.

"No, I want to know what's going on." Dean felt his blood temperature rising as it had done four months previously.

"GO AWAY!"

"Where am I supposed to go anyway?" Sam asked. Elphie burst into tears and quickly ran from the room. Dean threw one more murderous look in Sam's direction before running after her.

It took maybe three hundred meters to catch up to Elphie who was on her knees, crying. Dean was damming Sam to hell for the distress he cause his girlfriend and helped her up. He took her by the hands and kissed her lightly on the forehead, only a small bend for himself to do, as she was still a good six inches shorter than him.

"Elphie, I'm sorry Sammy upset you so badly." She looked up at him thankfully, just as she had done, but that time in had been in ecstasy, last Christmas. The memory still brought a smile to Dean's face.

"I'm glad my pain humors you," She said playfully but the anguish and pain in her voice ruined the effect. Dean tried to comfort her but found it hard. "Dean, look...I'll just get it over with. I haven't been feeling well the last couple weeks and I wanted to make sure everything was just a cold, so against your father's wishes; I headed out to the free clinic to see what was up. Please don't tell him I did that," She said smiling genuinely.

"Don't worry, I like to kiss you. I don't want shredded you." He said humorously. She smiled slightly before she dropped back to sadness.

"Thanks...Well, after researching I headed over and...They asked me questions, embarrassing questions and they took some of my blood and they tested it...And they found that I'm..." She stopped short and began to cry again. Dean felt himself trembling all over. It must have been bad, and the idea of a life without Elphie was worse than death.

"You're going to be okay, right?" he asked desperately. She cried again and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine physically...Well no...Dean, I'm pregnant," She said quickly, trying to pull away from him. He was partly in shock and quickly enveloped her into a hug and began to cry as well.

The night had fallen long ago as Dean and Elphie walked with each other back to the motel. Both wore markings of a recent cry, and Dean pushed his macho feelings aside to comfort the girl beside him. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of Elphie's head and whispered a small promise that almost got both of them crying again.

They opened the door to the motel room to find Sam spread out on his and John's bed watching some TV. He quickly turned it off when he saw the somber looks on his brother and Elphie's faces.

"Dad won't be back until late." Sam said unnecessarily, neither Dean nor Elphie paid him any attention as she sat down. Dean stood beside her and placed a protective hand on her shoulder. "What's up with you two?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Dean said, his voice breaking from the crying he had done. He didn't care if his brother knew he had cried, but he did care if Sam got Elphie going again. "Stay out of it if you don't want any broken limbs," Dean said, his threat more of a promise than anything. But Sam did not heed the warning.

"Elphie, have you been crying? What's Dean done now that got you to cry?" Sam asked without much tact and was taken aback when Elphie broke into tears again. She hurried into the bathroom and locked the door. Dean tried to open the door without much avail and turned to Sam who looked dumbfounded at the scene before him. They could hear some vomiting sounds behind them and Dean looked at Sam dangerously, with a look he seldom used. The look screamed 'tell and you're dead' and Sam knew there must be something else going on. But he nodded anyway.

"You tell anyone, until we say it's okay, you're completely dead. I'm not over exaggerating, either." They sat there for awhile, not saying or doing anything. They waited for either John to get home or for Elphie to come out of the bathroom, not sure what would occur first. Sam was almost sure their father would show up first but was wrong as about ten, the sound of the bathroom unlocking pulled them from their stupors and onto Elphie.

She looked better than when she had shone up with Dean an hour earlier. She wore makeup that looked nice. _Probably covered the markings of a recent cry_, thought Sam. She had changed her clothes, but how she had done that was a mystery. She sat herself on Dean's lap and his fingers traced the faint scar of when she was shot in the neck. It almost brought tears to Dean's eyes but he held them away, just as his father always said to keep them away. But now more than ever, Dean wanted to shove the orders his father gave him in his father's face.

They all headed to bed around eleven and sat and waited for John to come back, Sam falling asleep an hour after lying in bed. It took much longer for Dean and Elphie to do the same. He whispered comforting things for her, and if it were not for the two facts of Sam being in one bed over and that it had been the sex that got them into this trouble, she would have done him. She now understood what sympathy sex meant and how comforting it could have been. But they didn't. They lied in bed for several hours before drifting off to sleep. 

Elphie slept in slightly longer than everyone, solid as a rock.

Dean said she had been up late last night researching while he and Sam had fallen asleep early. Sam agreed with the lie that they told their father, despite the dark circles under their own eyes. John headed over to try and to wake her but her eyes shot open before John could touch her and hopped out of bed, apologizing that she had slept so long. She offered to run and get the ice to make up for the fact and hurried from the room without a response.

John looked suspiciously at his sons, wanting to know what was going on with Elphie. He was about to ask when she reentered the room, shaking slightly.

"It's bloody cold outside, I say!" She said in response to all three concerned looks that covered the Winchesters faces. She smiled brightly and quickly dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt in the bathroom before shutting the door on her way out and headed out the door with the Winchesters, wondering what they were doing that day.

Apparently, they were getting breakfast down at the diner, everyone ordered something but Elphie didn't even order for a glass of water.

"Rebecca," (Her _current_ name on the expedition,) said John quietly, "You not hungry? Must be, been several hours since you last–

"I'm fine, Taylor." She said back to John, ignoring him slightly. "Not hungry. Knowing what's up for tonight. I'll eat later, seriously." She said to all of them and got up. "I think I'll go back to the car. It smells in here," She said and left the noisy diner.

"Is she okay?" John asked, highly suspicious now. Dean looked his father in the eye and lied more convincingly than he ever had.

"Yeah, women problems and all. She was pissed at me last night for leaving the seat up." John knew something was off but kept his mouth shut. But John wasn't going to let his assuming getting in the way, after all assuming made an ass out of you and me. He needed to make sure she was fine.

John placed his silverware down and told his boys to wait for a moment while he went to the bathroom, but stealthily headed outside. He looked for several minutes to see Elphie standing on the side of the road, looking slightly lost.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern flitting across his features for the first time. She turned to him to have a tear sliding down her cheek. "Elphie, you gotta tell me." She smiled slightly before laughing in that broken-hearted laugh that tore at John's heart.

"My sister called me, Melena," She said, looking away from John again. "She hasn't called me in four months, odd to hear her voice again. I told her never to call me unless it was something she couldn't explain. And she did, with something that we should check out," She said quietly. John realized where Elphie was heading and wanted to stop her now.

"Like socks missing from the dryer." He said dryly, feeling little compassion for a woman he had never met. "Elphie, she's probably confused about something and you're making something of it. It's not worth it, and we're on a hunt at the moment," He said sharply, trying to get his point across. Elphie looked up at him with tear filled brown eyes and John was immediately reminded of his late wife, Mary. He almost cried too.

"No...Supernatural weird. She didn't know how to explain it. This was different. I can't even really explain it," She continued to ramble for several seconds before taking a deep breath and starting again. "She was sleeping and she just felt something in the room. Maternal instinct. She felt a pair of hands on her stomach and then she felt bad pain and opened her eyes to see this...this shadowy figure with yellow eyes. She screamed and she began to bleed..." She stopped, the tears flooding her eyes again.

"Elphie, probably some burglary gone wrong, it happens. She was dis–

"She was pregnant. Five months. And ever since she got pregnant, she could do these weird things. Things she couldn't explain. She wanted to call me at that point, but pushed the notion away. But she lost the baby, and Harry, her husband, saw _exactly_ the same thing happen to his wife and with a puff of smoke, the thing was gone!" She yelled hysterically. "And I've done research about this these last three weeks about this, since I got the call. There have been hundreds, hell maybe even _thousands_ of these kinds of reports, where this figure kills the baby. Sometimes in the womb, sometimes when it's an infant, sometimes it even kills the mother and the child." 

Whilst in her frenzy, she did not notice John's face pale at the mention of this.

"We have to do something, to stop this from happening ever again. Who knows how many women this has happened to, and how many more will occur until this thing is stopped and dead...for good!" She said, looking more passionate about hunting than she ever had. John steeled himself and looked her square in the eye.

"No," He said with finality, and turned to leave when he was stopped.

"No?" She asked, confused. "John, I thought you wanted to kill anything that was bad, and this is as bad as bad can get! John, what's going on? I mean, I researched this thing. It's legitimate–

"Researching this piece of fluff when you were supposed to be researching things I've asked you about," He said coldly, ignoring the strong urges to follow up on the case, a fire in his heart that he was determined to put out. He couldn't hope when it couldn't be possible. Not after so many years.

"Well, I guess I did a good enough job researching for you, as my efforts have been 'excellent' and you haven't said once, 'is this all there is?'" She said, equally cold. "John, I'm right about this, you know it. And you're being a total jack ass. God, this means so much to me John, and it's for the greater good, what the hell is your problem?" She asked, angrier than John had ever seen her.

"You're not going, nor are we. That's final." He said. He looked at her with scrutiny and sighed inwardly. "What makes this special after all?" Her face screwed up in anger, her red hair falling to her face. 

"Haven't you been listening, my sister–

"But that was three weeks ago, wasn't it? I want to know what makes this so special, to bring it up now rather than any other time." He said as he watched her angry frame falter. He left her to think about the question and headed back inside the diner to collect his boys. He was lost in thought as his mind replayed the conversation several times. All of this, her weird behavior, his sons lying to him, what had happened to her sister and Mary (no, the last one was a possibility John was not going to buy into,) were all connected. Something made him uneasy, but he couldn't spot it.

If it had been serious, they would have said something. After all, Dean was crazy about her.

It was nine o'clock, and everyone was nervous. Tensions were running high as they all sat and waited, waited for a sign to go in and kill the bloody bastard before he could infect anyone else. They were expecting a howl sometime soon, but weren't expecting loud screams.

Dean was polishing his gun; Sam was back at the motel watching some sort of show. Elphie was here, though. With John. Despite the conversation they had had earlier, she was putting up an excellent front, especially when it was needed so dearly at the moment.

She had accompanied them more often than not. She had out her Winchester that John had given to her for a birthday present. She had excellent shot and was much more helpful there than with Sam, especially with the small fights she would have with Sam in the process. Just as if they were brother and sister.

They sat, waiting for the sign, the howl, but none came. They were almost sure they got the wrong place when several screams sounded from the inside of the large building. They rushed in, ready to shoot when more screams were heard. Elphie ran down to the basement while John took the upstairs and Dean the first floor.

Elphie walked in the room, feeling as if the air was much heavier than normal. The dank room was beginning to creep her out and something (probably maternal instinct) told her to get the hell out of there. But she didn't listen, for she couldn't have a maternal instinct yet. She was a sixteen year old girl who knew nothing of maternal instinct, for her mother never cared enough to give her an idea of what one was like.

It was in a flash that it happened that she barely remembered how it had occurred.

Something whipped out and grabbed her, sending shocks through her body. She wanted to cry out, but she couldn't as her brain wasn't receiving that signal. The pain was intense for several seconds, and then it wasn't. Time seemed to slow, almost to a stop. She pulled the gun from her waist band and fired several shots before the thing disappeared.

Time rapidly came back to speed and she found herself on the ground yet again. Footsteps pounded on the stairs and she could hear the muffled shouts coming her way. She tried to get up before the voices reached her but had no avail. The door banged open and a pair of feet hit the stairs. 

"Elphie, you okay? We heard shots–

"I thought I saw something in the shadows," She said, not entirely sure why she was lying. "Probably some mouse frightened half to death." She feigned an apologetic smile, never having acted better. "You know, the sounds of screams can be duplicated by screechy wind. Nobody's here." She felt weak in her knees. Dean seemed to notice this and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You look exhausted. Dad, we're not gonna find anything tonight," Dean said as Elphie nuzzled his shoulder with the top of her head. John noticed their weird behavior and nodded.

"Yeah, lets head in." They all headed out to the car, Elphie's exhaustion building as every second passed during the ride back to the motel. John noted this and mentioned something about her getting a good night's sleep. She nodded dumbly and walked into the motel, not bothering to change her clothes and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Dean quickly followed, as soon did John, who was concerned for the girl he had considered a daughter.

By six AM, everyone was up. Though it had taken awhile to wake Elphie.

John had gotten up early, unable to sleep the previous night. He tried pacing but decided that it was tacky and too cliché and found it was much more difficult to sort through his thoughts while walking in stupid, small circles. He looked over at the bed where his eldest son and Elphie lay. He had been uncomfortable with the idea when he first proposed it, but knew it had been for the best. It would have been awkward if she had to sleep in the same bed as himself.

He looked at Elphie, who looked peaceful and tried to remember how he had gotten so attached to the girl. She had been so like Mary. It had been scary, and she had been so beautiful too. His son had never known his mother, and yet picked the closest thing to her. It almost hurt John like the ache that would never leave him. She was sleeping soundly, Dean's arm wrapped around her waist in the protective manner he did every night.

He came over and sat next to her side of the bed and sighed. She had given up everything; her family, her future, just for a small chance of a future with Dean, though John was sure no girl could've changed Dean's mind as much as they wanted to. This girl was his, she was here to stay. And she had asked for something so small, everything John wanted, and he had been so rude to her...

"Elphie," He said in a small whisper. The girl stirred slightly but stayed in her dreamlike stupor. "Elphie, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. It's just that it's a sore topic for me. Haven't had to have that kind of surprise sprung on me for several years. I was really unfair. Please know you're the daughter I never had, forget about blood, you are apart of this family. And if Dean will get his ass in gear, he'll make it formal. I love you as a father would love his daughter. You mean so much to me Elphie; I don't ever want you to get hurt." He stood and brushed some loose hair from her face and noticed she was warm, but thought nothing of it as he lied down and went to sleep almost at once.

John was the first one up the next morning, and began packing up. There was no werewolf here, and he knew it. He wanted to get out of there as quick as he could, and he was glad for it. A phone call had been made by his friend, Carry, had something that might've been right up their ally. It was a demon, quick and simple, and Carry said his thanks as John agreed to make the trip up to Wichita, less than two hundred miles north.

He roused his boys and told them to grab what they needed to grab and he went over to Elphie, who was still sleeping. He had trouble waking her, but finally shook her awake. She was slightly warm and apologized again for holding him up. She got up and headed into the car, into the back where Sam also sat. The two were slightly dozing on the way up, Dean starting to snooze in the passenger seat after an hour of being on the road.

John was glad he was the one driving; it gave himself something to think about. The radio was on low and was glad to see them all so peaceful. For their dreams were so innocent (though he doubted he could count Dean's dreams as innocent, and he was sure, at times, Elphie had just as dirty of dreams,). He was glad no one was scared, no one was hurt. For it was everything he could do to keep this family together, no matter how Adam's Family it started to be.

They pulled into Wichita around ten o'clock, the back roads much more complicated than John had remembered. Carry's house in the same, rundown area as before. It was much more country than anything, making John smile slightly at how Carry had been so fortunate.

The man himself stood out on his porch, in his cowboy boots and already smoking.

"Johnny Winchester himself. Brought your huntin' crew with ya?" He asked as the car parked and Dean got out. John was about to respond as Sam got out of the car, stretching slightly. "Your boys grew lots, Johnny boy. Dean must be what, nineteen now?"

"Almost eighteen," John called in response as he checked on Elphie who was having slight trouble getting out. She finally did, falling upon the ground as she did so, her brilliant locks spilling upon the ground around her face. 

"This is new. Didn't know you had a girl, Johnny. And she looks a lot older than Sammy." He said, coming closer for a better look at Elphie. John helped her up as she brushed the dirt off her clothes and brushed the hair from her face. "And shoot, she's quite the good looking one, too. Yeah, much older than Sam..." He looked suggestively at John as Dean hurried over and placed a protective arm around the girl and kissed her slightly. She rolled her eyes at the stupid protectiveness but reveled in it all the same.

"She's Dean's girl. Sixteen." John said as he came to give Carry a handshake. "Her name's Elphie," Carry smiled brightly and looked at John as if he didn't fully believe him, but he didn't say anything on the subject.

"Elphie, short for something, init?" He asked, scratching his head lightly.

"Yeah, it's short for 'Elphaba' spelt differently from saint 'Älphäba', the Devil Worshipper," Elphie said as she and Dean headed up the steps on the porch. "And no, I don't worship the ultimate darkness. I spend my days kicking it's ass." Carry laughed aloud and smiled at the red head.

"Looks like Dean did well for himself, perfect match for him. Come on in, I have extra rooms. Though one of you might have to sleep on the couch if the lady is to get her own room." Elphie blushed from roots of her hair to the bottom of her face at the small sign of politeness.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Me and Dean usually share beds," She said coyly as she walked threw the threshold, letting the information sink in. She heard several pieces of muffled laughter and headed upstairs. Her body was so tired, and she wasn't sure she could stay up for much longer. She felt exhausted and she told Dean as much, who told her to get some more sleep. She thanked him and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Something stepped in the shadows, smiling wickedly before blowing something into the air, the powdery dust catching in the dull moonlight. The thing laughed silently and stepped out, in the form of Dean Winchester. As it had done twice before, it waited for her to take the bait and recognize that someone else was in the room with her. And she did.

Elphie lied on the bed, fully clothed and whimpered invitingly, whispering things lightly. Dean climbed onto the bed and whispered something into her ear with hot breath. He left her side for a moment, searching for handcuffs. While he had done this once before successfully, it hadn't been in the form of Dean Winchester, and he wasn't going to take any chances.

She shuddered and her eyes fluttered open, slightly unfocused and moaned in anticipation, reaching out for him. He cuffed her hands to the bed posts, and placed himself on top of her. She kissed him roughly, lost in ecstasy. Her shirt was tossed from her body as his mouth reached where her flesh curved upwards. She moaned silently and her pants were lost somewhere. Dean pulled her small pair of underwear off and began to thrust.

Her back arched upwards, struggling against the restraints to pull him closer. He released and she fell backwards, and he began to feed upon her energy, draining it until little was left. Enough for her to recuperate one last time before he would end it.

He placed her clothes back on and uncuffed her just she had been before the encounter and took special care to clean up his mess, for he didn't want to alert any of the Winchesters of what he had done or what he was. He smiled lustfully at the sleeping girl, knowing she was much more fun when his encounter was like this and the one before Christmas, instead of a random attack, as he had done back in Tulsa in the abandoned building. But he hadn't the time at that day, for Winchesters circled the upstairs and even this demon was not willing to put himself on the line like that.

For now, he would have to wait, until she was ready enough again. And until that time, he would stand back in the shadows, and wait.

At eleven AM, everyone was up and moving. Save Elphie.

Dean sat nervously downstairs, noting time was moving closer and closer to eleven. His father and Carry had headed to town to find out what people had seen, Sam had tagged along to head off to the arcade, being the Geek Boy he was. The house was completely empty save him. And Elphie, but she had yet to stir. He needed to talk to her about their situation, and he played with a small lump in his pocket before ascending on the stairs, strait for the room that had been set up for him and Elphie. He knocked slightly on the door, not wanting to disturb her.

The door opened on its own to reveal her lying in bed still, tucked under the covers. Dean smiled slightly, wondering if she had any clothes under all those blankets and decided to see for himself, rolling her on her back. But Dean almost shouted when he touched her. She was white as death and was cold as it. She was breathing slowly, her chest rising much less often than Dean would have liked, but the fact she was breathing gave him a small new hope.

He sat with her, hoping as each second passed, she would wake. But she didn't until the night had fallen and Dean fell into a small snooze.

Her eyes fluttered open, the room basked in a bright bluish-white light in the moonlight. It cast eerie shadows across the room and her eyes fell onto Dean, sleeping uncomfortably in an upright position. With much difficulty, she grasped his hand, waking him from his light slumber.

"Hey," He said softly, his voice cracking from the long while since he last used it. She smiled softly and shut her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked in the hushed whisper. She nodded her head slightly, opening her eyes again with great difficulty.

"Really exhausted. God, pregnancy sucks," She said in mock humor, but Dean was sure something else was happening. Something much more Supernatural than Supernormal. But he kept the hope that it was just Supernormal, wanting everything to fine for once. He wanted to believe everything was fine.

"I love you, Dean." He nodded at her and stripped down to his boxers, slipping under the covers with his girlfriend, wrapping a protective arm around both her and their unborn kid, whatever it was.

Dean watched her for the better part of the night before drifting off to sleep, unaware that he would soon wake again.

Something burned his face around three in the morning.

He was about to swat it away when he found that area sticky with sweat and opened his eyes. He lied in bed with Elphie still tucked under him, in the same position she had fallen asleep in. But this time, instead of deathly cold, she was burning hot and it was physically hurting Dean now. 

"Elphie?" He asked quietly but got not response. He tried to check her pulse but found she had none. "DAD!" He yelled, trying to find out what was wrong. He was going to panic, and Dean knew it. Elphie wasn't breathing..."DAD, HELP!" He cried as lights flipped on. John Winchester burst into the room, ignoring his son being mostly naked, to see the small figure of Elphie still, deathly still... "She's not breathing," Dean said, unsure of what to do.

"Dean, help me get her on the floor!" John ordered Dean, who complied and brought her to the floor where John began chest compressions. Dean stood to the side helplessly as he watched his father desperately try and bring Elphie back. He did this for several minutes, Carry and Sam showing up to see what the commotion was all about, watching just as Dean was, unable to help in anyway. Suddenly, she began to cough.

John pulled away as she began to suck in air and cough, eventually a stringy spit coming up. John pulled her into a sitting position and rubbed circles into her back comfortingly, telling her it was alright.

"Carry, go get some water. She'll need it." Carry hurried off, worried for the small girl. Sam stood, his eyes wide in panic, almost to tears. "Dean I want to know what's going on right now. Don't you dare tell me she's fine," John snapped at Dean, still holding the now sobbing girl. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant," Dean said quietly, unable to look his father in the eye for the look of shame and embarrassment that was sure to come.

"But that's not all. What the hell is going on? Pregnancy does not make people stop breathing all the sudden." John said sharply, looking at his oldest son.

"She's been really tired and really sick lately. Dean told me not to tell you," Sam spoke up finally from the side of the room. Everyone had forgotten he was there. John looked from Sam back to Dean, wild fire lighting in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think it not important? And oversight?" He said, genuinely angry. The sobbing receded from Elphie and she spoke up, somewhat muffled from being pushed against John's shoulder.

"You had your plate full. It wasn't important enough compared to what you have. I get tired a lot. It's happened to me a lot," She said, still crying slightly. Carry had chosen that moment to come back into the room and handed her a small glass of water. "Thanks," She said, pulling away from John, tipping a small amount into her mouth. She stood and came over to Dean, kissing him slightly on his cheek. "I'm fine, Dean."

Elphie was still considerably pale, and Dean spent the rest of the night make sure her fever didn't increase. John also sat on the other side of the bed, looking at the young couple, wondering how they could've gotten into so much trouble. But neither man noticed the thing in the shadows, smiling gleefully. Glad that they had taken the bait to come up to Wichita. It made his job easier, and as the Demon watched Dean and Elphie, he was _sure_ he could have some sort of fun with him while it lasted.

The next several days were somber and Elphie spent them in bed. John had told no one he was researching her symptoms, sure as Dean that this was something supernatural, and Dean researched when he was not making sure she was okay, which had become his primary job. John took their unexpected news in stride, disappointed slightly, but didn't reprimand either child when he saw them the next day.

Elphie spent those days in bed recuperating all the lost energy she had. She didn't get much sleep lately and she lost her paleness within 12 hours of the first day. She felt slightly hot once and awhile, but it was all getting better, for what she knew. For in the shadows, it waited. And the time was coming soon.

John came home from another day of researching, angry at what he had found or lack there of. He knew the answer was out there, but where, he was not sure. A symptom was missing, and he knew it.

Dean fell asleep next to Elphie that night, only in boxers out of habit and comfort. The thing in the shadows smiled playfully, ready to toy with her protector. To weaken him.

It slid from the shadows silently, approaching the bed, watching Dean with a hungry look in its eye. It sat on him, blew the odd dust in his face and kissed Dean passionately. It took on the form Elphie and kissed lower and lower, draining him of some energy, glad to feast on something so plentiful, so passionate. The thing was sure this would be his new plaything after he disposed of the girl. Yes, definitely this would be the next one.

He looked at Elphie and felt everything: her fears, her hopes, what was wrong with her...And it was delicious. He wanted to feast on the girl, deciding to let it wait for just a little longer. She wasn't ready yet, and none of them had figured out what was going on, and nobody would.

It left Dean's side reluctantly, knowing he would make another appearance soon enough. 

Elphie's eyes opened in the fresh morning air, feeling better than she had in several weeks. She woke up this morning not feeling nauseas, as she had so far since Christmas. She felt good enough to start moving around again and she felt strong enough to do it on her own. While she was slightly shivery, she put all this down on the plus side of things. Her dream had been something though.

It was her birthday again, and the thing was behind her, taking energy and her life away from her, watching her suffer as he survived. It had told her she couldn't say anything or her family would die. And it took the gun, cocked it, and shot itself.

She didn't want to say anything about it, knowing it was probably some odd pregnancy dream. She sighed softly, and placed her hands down on her stomach, wondering why this had happened, or first and foremost, was it Dean's? With all the odd encounters, she wasn't sure. For the Dean Winchester who lied next to her and the Dean Winchester who had come to her room, the one who bound her wrists, were two different people. She knew it.

The hours passed by as she lied in bed next to Dean, not sure exactly who she should confide in. Dean was a no, John was a no, and Sam...He was too young to get pulled into this all. And that man, Carry, was sure to tell John. She had no one...not even Dean.

She heard him begin to stir next to her, registering that it was almost eight o'clock. He was having trouble waking, just like she had when she first...

"No," She whispered quietly as the tears filled her eyes. She knew something was going on, and it now was beginning to happen to Dean.

He was slightly pale, and woke after some assistance by Elphie, and thankfully was not cold to the touch. He had an elevated temperature, a sign that it might've been just a bug. But she knew better. She was blindly hoping now, when all hope was lost. Whatever it was, it seemed not above weakening her defenses. And she would not tell John.

"Elphie?" Dean asked in a soft whisper. She smiled and kissed him on the side of the mouth. "You were amazing last night..." He said, kissing her again, but Elphie almost stopped breathing. It was happening to him, and it was _her_ who did it.

"That wasn't me, Dean probably a dream," She said, not looking at him. "I'm feeling a lot better today, lots better." His brows furrowed slightly before nodding.

"Yeah, a dream. Sorry, Elph." He chided, using her old nickname. She harrumphed and he pushed her underneath him as he got on top of her, pinning her wrists down in a playful matter, kissing lower and lower, where his lips touched–

"Dean, your father wants you. Said it was important." Said a voice through the wall. Carry was probably standing outside, listening to their passionate rendezvousing. It made her shudder slightly. Dean hung his head as he sighed and got off of her. He pulled on pants and handed Elphie a robe, happy she was walking around again.

It seemed as if John had left without them but they were wrong as John entered the room and threw a shirt to Dean.

"Come on, I need your help." He said while Dean pulled on the shirt then his shoes. John looked up at Elphie who looked a lot better than the night before and John was getting suspicious as he saw his son with slightly pale skin. Something was going on here. Something that could be explained, and if it was happening to his son...John felt bile and an uncontrollable sadness wash over him. He was watching two of his children dying, so young and he still didn't know what it was. But he would soon.

Dean followed John to the Impala when John drove, just incase something more had happened to Dean. John wasn't sure what to ask and started where he could.

"Dean, you and Elphie don't..." He found the awkwardness starting to weave into the conversation already. Dean nodded as if he knew what his father was talking about.

"No, but we do other things. Like...stuff." He said finally, not needing to elaborate. He wasn't sure if he was completely comfortable with this.

"When was the last time you–?

"Dad!" Dean said indignantly. "That's my business." He said softly, unable to look his father in the eye.

"Dean, I need to know. It might be related to what's happening to Elphie," John had said the magic word and watched as he saw his son soften.

"So you think it's something other than normal too?" Dean asked. John wondered quietly if the same thing was attacking his son, and needed to know what happened, as Elphie wasn't helping in that department. "Than it's not just me. Look, dad it's weird. We do 'our thing' once and awhile, the last time we had sex was on Christmas..." John looked at his son sideways, glad that he was talking about it. "She...last night she uh...Well she did the thing last night. I'm kind of tired from it, but other than that I'm fine. Elphie said it was all just a dream...I think she's just embarrassed." Whether he knew it or not, Dean pointed his father right to what it was. And John hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

All the while, Dean and Elphie were readying to be feasted upon, even if they didn't know that they were inadvertently helping it. Yes, tonight would be the night. And tomorrow, it would be Dean's birthday.

John drove back to Carry's home, completely giving up on whatever the hell was in this town. For both Elphie and Dean were dying and he had to save them. He was sickened with his knowledge and went to ready himself, ready to listen to both his son and daughter be raped before he could do anything to save them. And Dean was still a young child...John thought he might vomit, but was ready to kill the son of a bitch that was claming both Elphie's and Dean's innocence.

Elphie and Dean sat up that night, long into the night. The Demon smiled darkly and was glad they knew he could control them, even in waking hours. The powder controlled them, and human beings were weak to start with. And he would take Elphie, and use her to gain more life than he had ever before.

She sat next to him, knowing something bad was coming. Dean had gained all his energy back, and for it the Demon was glad. He didn't want to wait another day. Dean held her hand protectively, knowing it was coming. And he couldn't stop it. Dean was sure something had happened to him the night before, but was unsure exactly what it was. 

The Demon gave them several minutes of comfort before he blew the dust into the air and they fell backwards, asleep and defenseless. The Demon came to Dean first and repeated his encounter from the night before, but accelerated it and made it more erotic, kissing upwards and downwards, draining him over half. He wouldn't weaken him completely, for he needed the energy and if Dean was to spring back any time soon, he needed to leave enough to enable Dean to do so.

The Demon morphed into John Winchester, smiling evilly as he did so, ready to take pleasure in this. They had always been close, best to take them closer. The Demon climbed upon Elphie and began to chant silently, raping the girl successfully and entered her body, feasting upon her energy. She had always been the best one, and he was sad he would never taste her again. But every loss had its upside. After all, Elphie could take all the men, without magic spells or changing. The last bodies had been failures, but she was different. She appealed to everyone, and everyone she would receive. To try this out, The Demon inside of Elphie urged her over to Dean and began to feast on his energy...

The door banged open and two shots from a hand gun sent Elphie to the floor. Dean awoke, and threw up over the side of the bed. John started his own incantation to kill the Demon whilst it was still in a human body. Her body began to smoke and Dean was almost sure she'd catch on fire when her back arched and black smoke came from her mouth and eyes. It swirled in the air before disapparating, it wasn't dead, but it soon would be, John would make sure of that. And John knew it was the thing that had claimed the life of his wife, and he was going to kill it if it ruined every fiber in his body. Just like anything John Winchester shot, it was going to die sooner or later. Including people.

There was a small cry from the ground as Elphie began to bleed from the two shot's to her abdomen. Dean and John dropped to the ground, holding her hands affectionately.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly. She seemed to apologize to both of them. "Dean, I know this happened and I'm sorry. Everyone has something they love, and for me, it was you." She said this all very quickly, as if she wanted to get it out while she could. John didn't blame her, but felt tears rise in his own eyes. Dean wasn't all that better. "I should have said something, especially when I knew it had happened to Dean. I'm sorry we screwed up and got me pregnant." She said, having tears in her own eyes. "I don't want to die," She said, and John felt as if it had been the most honest statement uttered by man.

"We know. It's okay, we love you." Dean said soothingly when John didn't. John was watching his son experience what he had felt when his wife had died. It was happening again. 

"Dean, tell Melena and Joshua. They won't tell on you or anything. And don't tell my parents." They sat with her as she died, her throwing out odd things at different points, making Dean and John crying harder. Carry noticed the commotion and kept Sam away, not telling him what had happened. Elphie cried as well, trying to say everything she wanted. "Dean, I love you. And you too, John. You're the dad I never had. And I love Sam, despite him being the annoying Geek Boy he is," She said, using Dean's nickname for Sam. "I love you all so much. Happy Birthday, Dean. I never was there for your original, so take this," Something was enclosed in her palm and Dean took it. It was the necklace he gave to her for her Birthday. He began to cry again. "Take care, for me, it's always been you Dean..." And with several more gasps, it all stopped. The crying, the pain, and the breathing stopped. Dean broke down harder and took her hand.

"No," He said, his face gleaming with tears, "No, Elphie. Come back. COME BACK! I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU! DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!" And his eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell as his world blacked out. John was crying as well as he picked up her body, he felt so dirty. It had been his gun that ended her young life, and he had no right to cry over her departure. But he carried her downstairs and outside. He brought her to the Impala and began to drive. He drove until he hit Lawrence and drove when he found the cemetery that Mary had been marked in. He sat down Elphie gently, the broken girl she was. He left a note for her burial instructions and made noise until someone came running. He jumped into the Impala and drove off, crying harder than he ever had in his life, crying for the loss of a daughter, crying for the loss of a life for Dean, he cried for the fact that she died at his own hand. But most importantly, he cried because he lost something so close to family that it burned a hole in John's heart and came to the decision never to get close again. Never again.

Dean looked at the tombstone. It was fitting, perfect, and beautiful. He hadn't been to visit her for five years, but he came now. When no one came.

He fell to the frozen Earth and cried again, remembering the girl he loved so much. Hurting for the way she died. 

"Dean," Said a voice behind him. He turned to see Elphie, still Sixteen and beautiful, standing behind him. She smiled lovely and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I love you," She said, kissing the top of his head. Dean closed his eyes and opened them to find no one standing beside him in the frost October in the lonely graveyard. The place where she had kissed him was still warm, as if she had just placed her lips there.

Dean stood and wiped a stray tear away. While there had been other girls, for him, it had always been her. Dean turned to the tombstone to look at it once again.

Elphaba Callin Manhiem  
October 31, 1980 to January 24, 1996  
The one who always loved  
Who will always stay in our hearts,

Dean was sure as he walked away to the parking lot that he saw Elphie wave to him, but he pushed this notion away. She had been dead for almost ten years now. And as he pulled away from the cemetery, he was sure he had seen her. And she was waving him on to see his brother; that it was the right thing to do. Dean smiled softly and sighed.

"Thanks Elphie, you were always right,"

Something told him that she heard the message loud and clear


End file.
